Crescent Waves
by Merry Sumi
Summary: Ryou and Kyoko start a new swim class together. Little do they know how much a single shower together can forever transform their lifestyles. Warning: Yuri.
1. Swimming Lessons

Disclaimer: All of the characters are original, so please ask me before using them in a different story.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes vibrators, harnesses, and Lesbian relationships. If you are under the age of 17, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned.

This story contains parts from formerly "Blossoming Blades" and "Best Friends Forever," or Yuri mainly. However, the text has been re-arranged and updated, so it's basically parts from two different stories made into one with the same topic of pools and the beach, or it's not exactly the same. My inspirations for this story were trips to the shore and some dreams that I had. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Swimming Lessons

The heat from the indoor pool could be sensed all the way from the main entrance to the building with a scent of chlorine in the air. The walls were bricked with earthly colors, and the ceiling was about fifty feet high with metal beams holding up fragile lights. Along the walls were posters advertising about upcoming programs or events.

A girl with cinnamon colored hair stepped forward as her heavy azure blue duffel bag was swung over her right shoulder. Her amber eyes studied the pale slick flooring as she could see the reflection of the walls along it. To her right was the front desk as a woman sat there not paying attention to her, or speaking on a black phone. The female continued sauntering as her long hair swayed, and so did the black ribbon through the top of the strands.

'I hope I'm not too early,' she thought. The lass stood at five feet and four inches tall, or seventeen years old. It was the middle of summer as she was about to enter her senior year in high school. Her mother had signed her up for the swimming lessons, in which she approved, but at the same time she felt uneasy being around other swimmers.

The main lobby changed to a single hallway as some other visitors' walked by with soaked hair and moist skin. She reached the women's restroom, which was on the right hand side of the next main room, or a massive space with a spiral staircase leading up to the spa and exercise rooms. There were various fake plants beside the walls to make the building appear more modern.

The brunette had entered an atmosphere full of giggling, crying, and chattering females such as herself, but she didn't know anyone there. The walls were chalky white with no decorations, except for faded wallpaper of cerulean flowers. The toilet stalls were ocean blue, in which each sink was paired with a mirror. Straight ahead was the shower stalls, or a white curtain that could be moved from side to side. Beside that to the right was the pale door leading to the pool itself.

She headed left as there was a separate room filled with blue lockers and wooden benches in the center for sitting. She opened up one of them as she began to undress, or remove her soft white jacket, blue jeans, and lavender colored shirt. Her deep midnight blue bathing suit was one piece or uniform with the school logo in white above her right bosom. Her sneakers and other items, except for a white towel, were stuffed into the locker before being locked up.

The now ready to swim female went past the stalls and through the shut door. The pool was in sight as it was rather grand, or a hundred feet long and fifty feet wide. The entire room felt hot from the humidity of the heated water. On the right side of the pool were the windows, which were forty feet high up from the rough tan ground. The sunlight was peering through, as the room seemed lit up with excitement. Some other teenagers with the same uniform were swimming around as she went to the left side of the pool, or where the teal beach chairs were.

The towel was tossed onto the smooth texture as she went up to the edge of the pool. To her left was the amazing deep green slide, which spiraled downward into the pool. Beside it was the diving board, so both of them had ladders going up to the tops. She stuck her right foot into the water as goose bumps soared across her dry skin. It felt like entering a giant bathtub, except with more depth to it.

'I guess I'm not too early,' she contemplated with relief. The grand clock above the exit, or above the restroom doors, read that she had about ten minutes until the start of class. As more and more of the fellow swimmers began entering the pool she noticed that some were excellent swimmers doing laps, and some were beginners with basic doggy paddling. The girl sensed that she was somewhere in the middle, or knew some swimming skills, but could be much better.

"Hey Ryou!" a voice hollered. All of the voices echoed throughout the room as she turned to see a familiar face. Ryou sat on the edge of the pool as she watched the friend scurry toward her.

"Hey Michi," she greeted with a smile. Michi had long black hair and deep violet eyes, but she was rather shy like Ryou. The two of them were school friends, so the thought of surviving the swim lessons together was positive. "So, are you nervous too?" Michi was constantly twirling her hair with her right index finger, or a sign that she was uneasy.

"Yeah. I know this isn't a competition or anything, but being an average swimmer isn't much to show," the partner uttered. They both jumped into the pool as the water reached their chests. "Plus a positive first impression is always a must."

"I guess so," Ryou sensed the agitation from Michi as the heated water enveloped most of her body. She tried to not let the stressful words get to her since they would only make her worse, or lose the ability to fully concentrate. The whistle went off a few minutes later as some of the swimmers began to gather in the shallow end of the pool.

"It's starting," Michi uttered with a frown. They both went toward the lower portion of the pool as the reservoir made their movements rather sluggish. They were toward the back of the group as the teacher was a young woman with a black bikini on. Her short brown hair made her seem youthful. The sapphire eyes scanned the area, as it seemed like other swimmers were becoming distressed.

"Welcome to the official swimming class for this community," the instructor began to say. "Some of you have been at swim meets, and some of you have not. I plan on treating you all based on your level, and plus we're here to swim. Don't worry about being graded or anything." The woman let out a small laugh as some of the others sighed or exhaled in relief. "You are here to learn how to-"

Just as she was about to explain a female youth sauntered by along the outside of the pool, or she was late to the class itself. "Kyoko, you can't arrive at this time each day, you know." The swimmers glanced up to see the crimson colored hair bouncing about in a ponytail on the girl's head. Her amber eyes were narrow and cold. She was about five feet six inches tall or a bit higher up compared to the rest of the females. The newcomer tossed her white towel onto one of the chairs before swiftly jumping into the pool.

"That's Kyoko?" Michi suddenly gasped. Her movements caused some ripples in the water, but everyone else was causing tiny waves as well.

"Kyoko? What's wrong with that?" Ryou inquired. They were standing close to one another as Kyoko was on the opposite side of the crowd.

"She's one of the top swimmers around here, but she isn't very friendly," the companion explained. "I'm surprised she's even taking lessons."

"You can still just do it for fun," the brunette concluded. Ryou continued staring at Kyoko, as the lass seemed to be around her age, but with more maturity. The teacher began going through the basics of the swimming lessons, as most of the information was simple to understand. Soon enough everyone was allowed to swim anywhere in the pool, or a free style period that would last for about fifteen minutes so that the instructor could see everyone's level.

Ryou was doing laps back and forth between the floating objects as Michi was in the lane beside her. The water was about ten feet deep as Ryou felt like she was exploring some underwater fantasy. Suddenly, she felt a nudge as she surfaced to find herself head butting the lane divider.

'Oh no! I hope no one saw that,' she thought to herself in concern. She then heard the sound of the diving board as she glanced behind to see Kyoko standing atop of it about to jump off. The fellow swimmer did a few jumps on the ledge of the cerulean board before doing a few flips in the air, and doing a perfect dive into the deepest depths of the pool.

'Wow…' Ryou was in awe as she felt entranced, but Michi's comment from before was still a bit frustrating to cope with. Shortly after, the group had returned to the shallow part as the instructor did a review of the class. However, Ryou had difficulty keeping her eyes off of Kyoko. She wasn't sure if it was because the girl was talented, or some other odd reason, but she really desired to meet up with her to see if the rumors were true or not.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Don't forget to practice in the meantime if you can," the instructor announced before releasing everyone. Ryou and Michi felt their skin pruning as they got out of the pool by a silver ladder, and were sitting on the chairs that they had placed their belongings on. Michi was fidgeting with her sandals as Ryou watched Kyoko drying off her moist skin with her towel.

"Gah, my shoe is being weird," Michi whined. Ryou ignored her as she stood up, and went over to the expert athlete.

"Um, hey, that was a nice dive you did earlier," she complimented. Kyoko faced her as she grimaced, and narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"So? You could do that too if you learned to stop staring," Kyoko sneered. The taller one went past the distraught Ryou as she coolly tossed the towel onto her right shoulder with attitude. Ryou felt disappointment and confusion engulf her as the words stung her like a violent insect.

End of Chapter One


	2. Secret Lessons

Chapter Two: Secret Lessons

It was the next day as Ryou was doing laps while waiting for the class to start. She still felt a bit defeated about her short interaction with Kyoko, but it confirmed that she truly had a cold personality that shouldn't be messed with. Ryou agreed that she was staring a bit too much at her, but she couldn't help it when the red head was doing fascinating tricks off of the diving board.

Ryou surfaced as she reached the far wall, and checked the clock that was way across the other side of the room. She had a few minutes remaining, but Michi wasn't in sight yet either. Just as Ryou was about to do another lap, Kyoko exited the restroom door as her appearance caused Ryou to immediately turn the other way.

'I hope she doesn't hate me or anything,' she thought. After another lap or so, Ryou took a break alongside the wall that was next to the diving board ladder. She heard someone running as she looked to see Michi coming right toward her.

"Hey Ryou!" the partner squealed. The lass squatted beside the edge of the pool as Ryou swam over to her. "Are you still disappointed about yesterday? If you are, don't worry about it. She's just mean to everyone like that."

"I guess," Ryou half agreed with her. It wasn't just the meeting with Kyoko, but also the fact that her staring was completely obvious. The thoughts of someone else thinking the same thing greatly worried her. "If you do study someone for a while do you give the impression that you um, like them or something?"

"It depends," Michi answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "Why?" Before Ryou could comment the familiar whistle blew from the shallow end of the pool. The brunette immediately got out of the water as she shivered from the frigid air across her moist body. They entered the reservoir again as the instructor began explaining her review from the previous class. Some swimmers were obviously experts, and some were going to require a lot of assistance.

Ryou and Michi were listening as the brunette spotted Kyoko across the classmates. The teenager had her arms folded with the similar frown that seemed to always be on her face. Ryou took a quick glance, but then kept her concentration onto the teacher. She did want to prove that she wasn't attracted or anything, but merely fascinated in her abilities.

Suddenly, the water began to increase in temperature as some of the athletes were wailing and shrieking from the intense heat. "It's hot!" Michi complained at the top of her lungs.

"All visitors, please evacuate the pool facility immediately," the voice over the intercom announced.

"I wonder what could have happened," Ryou stated to Michi as they rushed to get their belongings from the chairs. Some of the swimmers getting out of the water had scarlet covered skin from the boiling chlorinated water. As the girls scurried toward the changing rooms a long line had already formed in order to enter it.

"Maybe the heater broke," the dismal haired girl suggested. They were both shivering from the cold air, but the room itself was briskly becoming warmer by the minute. When they were finally able to squeeze into the women's restroom most of the stalls were occupied.

"Should we share a shower?" Ryou asked. "I mean, it's better than taking up two of them." The friends were still in a line as it was moving rather swiftly. Other females were evacuating like there was a fire, and some of them were rather calm about it.

"Sure. I'm okay with that," Michi agreed. They stood as the line of women got shorter and shorter, and their turn was closer by the minute. When it was their moment to head to one of the shower stalls a yelp came from the brunette.

"I forgot to grab my shirt," Ryou told the ally. "Take a shower without me, I'll be right back." The lass went against the line of people and entered the humid room as she spotted her top still sitting on the chair. She noticed the group of mechanics around the heating unit in the corner, as there were lifeguards examining the water itself.

'I better hurry,' Ryou contemplated with uneasiness. She would have to wait in line again, but at least she had her shirt. It was a pale T-shirt that she loved to wear in the summer, in which getting another one like it was impossible since it was received from the boardwalk several years ago.

When Ryou arrived back at the restroom, after almost running across the sand like ground, the amount of people there was fortunately a lot less, but Michi wasn't around anywhere. The brunette decided to go for a shower anyway, in hopes to see the companion when she was done since they were planning on going out to lunch together. The line lasted a few minutes as Ryou stepped up to the shower all the way on the right, and stepped past the white curtain that was covering up the entrance to it.

"Hey!" a voice hollered. Ryou gasped as she glanced to see Kyoko there in the corner of the stall with the top of her bathing suit off, and her bosoms tightly pressing against her right arm. "Don't you know to ask before you use something?"

"S…Sorry!" Ryou stammered. The shower was about ten feet long and five feet across, or just enough room for two people. The faucet itself was over the upper right hand corner, and a plastic pale bench sat across from it where belongings could be temporarily placed.

"Oh yeah, I bet you came in here to stare at me some more," Kyoko continued with agitation in her voice. "You must be a closet pervert or something." Ryou's cheeks went hot red in embarrassment, and in response to the teenager's bluntness.

"I don't mean to do that! It's an accident!" Ryou continued apologizing. Suddenly, she slipped from the water that was on the floor, and tumbled against Kyoko's opened chest. Kyoko used the wall as a balance as she immediately grabbed onto the youth's shoulders. 'Now I'm really in trouble!' However, instead of being scolded, Kyoko softly chortled with a smirk on her face.

"I understand. You're into girls, just like me," Kyoko whispered. "A Lesbian, right?" Ryou widened her eyes as she stepped back, and was speechless for a while.

"N…No… It's not that," she disagreed. "I just think you're really talented, and you're kind of like a role model to me. I didn't mean to stare and-" Before she could say anything else Kyoko wrapped her arms around the brunette, and deeply kissed her on the lips. Ryou blushed firmly as the familiar practice was happening right in her mouth. She slipped her tongue into Kyoko's mouth by habit, in which their bosoms were pressing against one another. When they pulled away, Ryou shook her head in dismay. It was all happening so fast.

"You're a natural," Kyoko complimented. "Just admit it, you like me like that." They were both almost whispering as Ryou could hear the other shower stalls going off constantly. However, the moment in that particular stall was overwhelming.

"I am into that kind of stuff, but what makes you say I'm a Lesbian?" Ryou wondered. She was still right next to the red head as she glanced up into her eyes, which seemed very inviting.

"You admire me, and you can't help but crave me more and more," Kyoko muttered with a grin. "It's best to release your feelings instead of bottling them up within you. So, since you already seem to know this process, let's continue." The taller one pressed her hands against Ryou's back as their bosoms kept grinding against one another. They weren't that large, but the feelings were still arousing.

"But I barely know you, and plus you don't like me," Ryou sheepishly retorted. She sensed the accustomed substance trickling down her legs as the moment continued uncontrollably.

"We both know how to pleasure ourselves, and yet we don't seem like that type out in public," Kyoko replied with confidence. "Am I wrong?"

"No," Ryou frowned. She didn't like the fact that Kyoko just learned one of her biggest secrets by accident, but since Kyoko felt the same way it was rather relieving. "I just haven't told anyone about this, because they would think I'm a pervert or something."

"In which you are in a way, but Ryou, I'm sure most of your friends do it too," the red head explained. "It's natural when you reach a certain age, and you begin to fantasize about things. Now come on, we don't have a lot of time if you want to go through with this."

"Maybe they do, and won't someone hear us?" she questioned. Kyoko didn't reply and instead moved Ryou's entire body so that her back was pressing against Kyoko's exposed chest. Kyoko's hands began squeezing each tightly covered bosom as Ryou gently moaned. She wasn't used to someone else doing it for her, so the process was more sensual than usual.

"Kyoko…" Ryou groaned. The hands squeezed and rubbed each side as the brunette's legs began to tremble beneath her.

"Ryou, tell me, are you a virgin?" Kyoko inquired with a smile. Her hands shifted downward as one of them pressed between Ryou's legs. The girl lamented as the area was obviously soaked with anxiousness.

"Y…Yeah," Ryou honestly replied. "Why?"

"That means this will be our first," Kyoko chuckled, as her fingers continued firmly rubbing the concealed entrance. "You do want me, don't you?"

"I guess so," Ryou admitted. She felt uneasy opening up herself to someone that she barely knew, but the moment was causing her curiosity to envelop her with wanting to know what would happen. Ryou wasn't paying attention to the fact that most of the showers were done running, but she had completely forgotten about Michi and everything else.

"It's not a guess, you have to be a hundred percent sure about it," Kyoko warned. "Virginity is something that can never be returned." Her fingers slipped into the bottom of Ryou's bathing suit as they felt the pre-cum furiously dripping out of the girl. "So, it's either a yes or a no." Ryou bit her lower lip in eagerness as she had heavy thoughts brewing within her.

Kyoko was correct in the fact that this was a once in a lifetime moment, or once it was done she wasn't a virgin anymore. But at the same time, it wasn't fair to just walk away without completing the entire process after being so teased.

"Yes, I do want you, Kyoko," Ryou moaned with quaking in her voice. Kyoko's right index finger penetrated the brunette's entrance as Ryou expected, but the feeling of someone else's finger gave her double the pleasure. The finger slid in and out as more groans and moans uncontrollably dropped from her mouth.

"You want me inside of you, don't you?" Kyoko razzed. Ryou felt another finger being added as she let out a loud gasp. The sensation of the fingers skewing her entrance was remarkable. Not only was Kyoko a strong swimmer, but she was also an expert at masturbation.

"Y…Yeah…" Ryou answered with a bit of desperation in her voice. It was slightly a shame that Kyoko was a girl, so there was no actual intercourse to be involved. Kyoko completely removed her hands as she made the partner face her before moving on.

"We have to make this moment perfect," Kyoko frowned. "Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable." Before Ryou could say anything else the new companion grabbed her belongings before pulling the brunette along with her elsewhere.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Seductive Lessons

Chapter Three: Seductive Lessons

"Kyoko…" Ryou moaned. Kyoko was cupping Ryou's panties, the entire area moist with pre-cum. The brunette had her head against the pillow as the partner was sitting between her opened legs. They each only had their garments on, or underwear and a bra. Kyoko's house was right across the street from the community center as they walked through several minutes of the harsh winter before becoming cozy in a vacant house. They immediately went to Kyoko's room as the luscious lavender colored walls and purple bed covers were rather inviting.

"Good, you're still teased," Kyoko smirked. To the right of the bed was the window as white curtains covered the top of it, and matched the falling snow that could be seen through the glass. A dresser was on the opposite side of the mattress as its wooden surface made it rather charming.

"N…Not there!" Ryou wailed. The fingers were pressing against the tight canal beneath her covered butt as a wave of pleasure enveloped her.

"We'll save that for later," Kyoko chortled. The fingers removed the white panties as they were tossed onto the side of the bed. The index finger slipped into the vulnerable entrance as more moans came out of the girl. Ryou was completely within the moment as the eagerness to know more about Kyoko was astounding.

"So…Good…" Ryou groaned. Kyoko's hands were masturbating them both, as they were minutes away from the intercourse itself.

"Tell me, dear Ryou, what kinds of toys do you know about?" the red head wondered. Her finger was covered in sticky pre-cum, but she didn't mind. It was arousing hearing the partner moan and groan like that.

"I have my own vibrator," she answered between groans.

"That's great," Kyoko retorted. "What about a harness? Have you heard about those?" Her fingers were deeply inside, as both of them were becoming more and more eager for one another.

"Yeah. Nh!" Ryou loudly grunted as a third finger was shoved into her. She sensed the orgasm staggering and increasing, but the fingering wasn't enough.

"Here I come," Kyoko announced. She shifted her panties through her legs before putting them aside, and then eased herself across the brunette's body. Their legs inter twined as the intercourse began.

"R…Kyoko!" Ryou wailed. The sensation of their entrances coming together was overwhelming. They continued rubbing against one another as their bosoms were pressing against one another. Each rub caused a wave of captivation throughout their beings unlike anything else. Kyoko went a bit briskly as they were lamenting in sync with each movement of their hips.

"I'm about to come too!" Kyoko admitted with red cheeks. The difficulty with being a female was that the process would take longer, but they didn't mind. Kyoko rubbed her virginity against Ryou's as everything in that area was sticky and hot. Ryou felt the orgasm quake within her as her entire body staggered with the up most pleasure. Kyoko was heavily breathing as she too was spewing cum from the orgasm.

"Kyoko…" Ryou smiled. Within a half-hour of being furiously masturbated her virginity had been taken away.

"How does it feel?" Kyoko inquired. She sat up as Ryou put her hands above her head and let out a warm smile.

"Excellent. You are really good at this," Ryou complimented. "I kind of envy you."

"Don't say that," Kyoko bluntly razzed. "You're a natural at this. I'm sure that my stimulating was way better than what you are used to, because someone else was doing it along with you."

"Of course," the brunette retorted. "Now what…?" She glanced at the window to see the snow still drifting downward from the sky. If there were nothing left to do the thought of doing that all over again would be rather astounding.

"Hey Ryou, do you think you could bring your vibrator to the swim lesson tomorrow?" the red head requested. "We could use them together, and maybe swap them if you want."

"Um I guess so," Ryou sheepishly mumbled. The thought of using a vibrator in public was a bit uneasy, but sounded delightful as well.

"Come on. I'll show you my collection." Kyoko got off the bed as she sat beside the mattress, and pulled out a small black suitcase. When she opened it there were numerous items inside. "I have one for each kind of situation."

"Whoa…" Ryou was astonished. There were probably two dozen different vibrators there, along with a few various kinds of harnesses on the side.

"Sometimes I use one a day," Kyoko explained. "But I want to see your reaction to one to be honest." The lass licked her lips in delight as Ryou blushed. Suddenly, the thought of Michi popped into her mind as she let out a gawk of surprise.

"I have to go. I promised Michi that we would eat out," she admitted. "But, I had a lot of fun with you. And I will bring it tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Ryou," Kyoko smiled.

After getting dressed and heading to the café Ryou spotted Michi inside. It was a petite restaurant with glass windows, a counter at the front for ordering, benches at each window paired with a plastic pale table, and soda machines on the side.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Ryou apologized. They were sitting toward the middle of the restaurant, as it seemed quite busy.

"Apology not accepted. I was looking for you at the pool for about an hour," Michi sneered with a frown on her face. "So I thought I would find you here, but no."

"I had to do something," Ryou tried to explain, concealing the fact that she was with Kyoko the entire time. "I'm really sorry Michi."

"You could have at least sent a text," the partner argued. "But, whatever. As long as it was important I'll let it go."

"Yeah, I had to help someone," Ryou retorted, as she blushed a little. "Let's eat though. I'm starving." Her eyes went to the menu obverse of her, as she felt a bit uneasy about the situation.

"Fine, apology accepted," Michi stated. They both fell silent as Ryou was uncontrollably contemplating about tomorrow's swim lesson, or why Kyoko would want her to bring her vibrator with her. It felt kind of odd having intercourse with the lass and not being able to talk about it.

"Do you think the pool will be fixed by tomorrow?" Michi interrupted. Ryou gasped a little, as she wasn't expecting a question so soon.

"Um, yeah," she answered. She went back to thinking about Kyoko as she suddenly realized something. Her parents didn't mind that she practiced masturbating, but if they heard that their daughter had sex with another female that would possibly trouble them. The secret could be kept well, but carrying it around was the difficult part. However, the thought of using the vibrator pleased her mind, as her legs remained close beneath the table.

The next day, Ryou had her vibrator with her in her bag, as she kept wondering about it. When she entered the locker room it was empty, except for the red head who was there waiting for her.

"Good. We have plenty of time," Kyoko uttered with a grin. "Thanks for arriving early." They stood close as Ryou placed her bag onto the wooden bench beside her.

"Um, sure," Ryou answered with her eyes lowering for a moment. "What do you plan to do with them?" She watched as Kyoko opened up the luggage, and took out the pink vibrator. It was wireless and waterproof, or an inch and a half thick and eight inches long with a bump at the top. The switch was at the bottom was it was currently off.

"We'll use it during class, and see how teased we are afterward," Kyoko explained. "Then we'll go to my house for a surprise." Kyoko's vibrator was the same, except it was blue instead of pink.

"A surprise?" Ryou was a bit bewildered, but she was still troubled with the concept of pleasuring herself during class.

"Yeah. It's Wednesday, so we can do whatever we want today," the partner continued. "We could sneak into the shower again if you can't handle it that long." The red head winked as Ryou let out a sigh. She was hoping to use it before the lesson, not during it. "Well, see you in an hour." Kyoko sauntered off as Ryou was left alone in the locker room.

'I guess I have no choice, but, it does sound like fun,' Ryou giggled to herself. She checked the area to make sure that no one was looking, and then began to change into her bathing suit.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Throbbing Lessons

Chapter Four: Throbbing Lessons

Ryou stood by the edge of the pool as everything seemed to be restored, or the water wasn't hot like it was the previous morning. She felt the thick vibrator sitting inside of her as she tried to ignore it. Her body went under the surface as she spotted Kyoko across the room standing on the diving board.

Kyoko glanced at her and nodded her head as if giving off a signal, or encouraging Ryou that it was a comfortable moment to use the toy. Ryou had her left hand on the wall as she stuck her right hand under the water, touched the bottom of her bathing suit, and activated the vibrator.

"Nh!" A muffled moan came out of her mouth as the vibrator pulsed within her. She was at ease with it previous times, but this time she was in public and moving around. Her cheeks were rosy pink, as the arousal engulfed her. 'It feels really good!'

Ryou noticed that more and more people were entering the pool area as the anxiety began to rise. The vibrator was causing her hips to uncontrollably jerk with tumult. Any minute now Michi would be there, which made Ryou very unsettled. She had still not told Michi about her secret of being a closet pervert, or using toys to pleasure herself while watching inappropriate shows on her computer.

Ryou's thoughts immediately turned back to the toy as both of her hands were gripping the side of the pool to hold her up from slipping away. 'Nh! So good!' She was releasing moans from her mouth, but they were mere whispers over the surface of the water. She sensed the first orgasm about to burst, since the vibrator seemed to be a speedy process instead of prolonged like intercourse itself.

'C…Coming…' Ryou whined. She stuck her mouth under the chlorinated substance as her hips and legs were moving around aggressively. From someone else's point of view it would simply look like she was practicing kicks, but to her the overwhelming voluptuousness of the orgasm was soaring throughout her entire being.

The toy's probing tip rashly rubbed against her sensitive spot as it triggered the staggering climax. The girl felt something drip as she glanced down to see no signs of cum in the pool itself.

'Wow…I actually came…' Ryou checked the clock to see that to her astonishment only a few minutes had passed, meaning that her morning would be longer than she expected. The vibrator continued throbbing as it was urging her to be ready for round two. The brunette bit her lower lip, as the plaything was a bit rougher this time.

"Hey Ryou," a voice interrupted. The lass let out a huge gasp as she glanced up to see Michi sitting on the edge of the pool. "Are you okay? Your cheeks are all cerise."

"Y…Yeah…" Ryou retorted while holding in a groan. "I've been exercising for a while, that's all. A…Are you okay?" She hoped that her lack of breaths and stammering would show as if she had just swam a lot instead of the actual truth between her legs.

"Of course. I'm glad we have a free day to ourselves. I was thinking we could do the slide together," the partner continued with a smile on her face. The slide was open and there was a miniature line already stacking up for it. Kyoko was still on the diving board looking calm as ever or as if her use of the vibrator wasn't affecting her at all.

"M…Maybe later," Ryou mumbled as a moan turned into bubbles beneath the water's top. She wasn't sure if she had to leave it on the entire time, or if it was okay to switch the object off for a while. But, her words were still negative to the friend as the dark haired girl let out a sigh.

"Well, okay, but if we don't do it today we have to wait a whole week," she stated with a frown. Michi stood up and walked toward the slide as Ryou sensed the guilt swirling within her stomach. Suddenly, her attention was brought back to the event between her legs, as the second climax was about to pop.

'Not again…' Her head rested against the wall as her legs got close to her body, and the toy was deeply inside rasping against her inner being. 'C…Coming…!' After several more seconds of the intense humming the orgasm overcame her, but with less lasting arousal.

"Hey Ryou," someone interrupted. The teased one looked to her right to see Kyoko swimming by her side. Her cheeks were slightly pink, but it wasn't noticeable from far away. Her right hand was holding onto the ledge, as they were both finally together.

"R…Kyoko?" Ryou gawked. She was amazed to see the companion since she thought they were still supposed to be apart, or not giving the impression that they were together.

"You look adorable in a bathing suit," the red head complimented with a smirk. "But, I was interested to see how you are doing. You haven't budged from this spot for a while. Is 'it' too much for you?" There was concern in her tone, as Ryou blushed even more.

"Y…Yeah…" she honestly answered. "I already came twice. Did you…?" Kyoko's left hand was suddenly touching between Ryou's legs as the lass switched off the device for her. A sigh of relief instantly dropped from her mouth.

"I have a lot of stamina, so it takes a lot longer for me," the swimmer replied with a smile. However, her fingers were still playing around between Ryou's upper thighs. "But yes, I did."

"S…Someone will see us," Ryou whined, as one of the fingers was pressing against the vibrator's bottom to slightly push it inside of her. They were facing one another as Ryou could see swimmers about, or the sight of them making her restless.

"You're already teased," Kyoko pointed out, her fingers causing the vibrator to slip in and out like a big cunt. "If you desired it, we could do this elsewhere, unless public is your fancy."

"Not really," the brunette uttered as she groaned. The memory of taking a shower together danced in her mind. "But, the restroom does seem like a good spot for this stuff." A louder groan came from her mouth as the vibrator was shoved deeply into her with a firm press.

"Alright. I'll meet you there in a few minutes, unless you want to hang out with Michi first," Kyoko stated. Ryou's eyes widened for a moment as she remembered the friend asking her to go down the slide with her. This would be the second time that Michi was forgotten within the last day or so. The red head swam away as Ryou immediately got out of the pool by sliding her body over the edge onto the rough flooring.

'Gah!' The vibrator was irritable, or felt like a solid thick object sitting inside of her. She sauntered over to the slide as she tried to overlook the discomfort within her. Fortunately, Michi was at the back of the line as Ryou was able to catch up with her. "Hey Michi."

"Ryou, I'm glad you made it. They are going to close the slide in ten minutes," the teenager explained. "You'll get a chance to use it at least." They faced one another before Michi pivoted and continued waiting in line, but her moist skin caused her to shiver from the chilly air. Ryou had her legs close together as the toy was more of a nuisance, or causing her to glance down furiously to make sure that the bottom of it wasn't showing through her attire.

They were both beside the ladder a few minutes later as Ryou studied the object itself. It went about forty feet up, or a long climb. It was Michi's turn to go as the female slowly made her way upward. Ryou followed closely behind as fortunately no one else was behind her in line, since they would be the last ones to use it. When they made it to the top Ryou let out a huge terrorizing wheeze.

The pool itself was way down below, or the swimmers appeared to be rather petite. The slide opening was about five feet long and seven feet high. The swimmer would stick his or her legs together outstretched before being pushed into the surge of downward rushing water.

"I'll see you at the bottom!" Michi teetered before sitting down in the slide and plunging into it. Her screams of delight filled it as Ryou was shaking from wariness and the chilled atmosphere.

'I'm so scared,' Ryou thought as she squatted in the entrance of the slide. The water flowing between her legs, along with the thick toy inside of her, caused her to feel rather aroused. She then shifted herself forward as everything went dark, and all she could feel was the bottom of the slide against her butt, and her hands slipping along the walls.

"Ahhhh!" The girl let out a wail as the moment was rather fun, but it quickly ended with a huge splash into the deep end of the pool. She swiftly swam to the ledge as Michi was standing over it patiently waiting for her.

"Wasn't that great?" Michi laughed. "Next time we should do it right away." The friend wrapped her right arm around Ryou's neck as the brunette tried to crack a smile, but deep down she could only feel fault along with the vibrator still stuck within.

"Yeah, we should," Ryou muttered. Instead of going back into the pool itself she went over to where her towel was to pick it up, and headed for the restrooms. Michi was still tagging along as she continued speaking to her.

"Are you leaving already?" Michi wondered with a slight frown. "We still have a half-hour left before class is even over." She had her hands clasped behind her back, as she seemed desperate to spend more time with the friend. However, Ryou had someone else waiting for her.

"I'm really tired all of a sudden," Ryou lied. It was partially the truth since she was rather exhausted from all of the orgasms, but she didn't want to delay too long. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ryou walked away as she waved to Michi before turning her back toward her. Her towel was wrapped around her waist as her upper thighs were covered. The vibrator was poking through the bottom of her bathing suit as its upward shoves caused her to feel somewhat provoked.

'Now I just have to find Kyoko,' Ryou wondered to herself. She headed through the door as the narrow hallway led to the steaming and noisy bathroom. Some girls could be heard using the showers or toilets, but she was imploring for one female in particular.

"There you are," a voice interrupted. Ryou looked behind her to see Kyoko standing there with her familiar dismal bag in her right hand. Her towel was around her neck as she seemed to be dry, or out of the pool for a while.

"Sorry about that," Ryou apologized with a grimace. The two of them were in front of the showers, or in the center of the room.

"It's fine. I just hope you're not neglecting Michi because of me," the red head explained. "Now, why don't we take a warm shower together to wash you off?" Kyoko went over to the available shower as they both stepped into it, and shut the curtain so that they wouldn't be seen.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Sandy Lessons

Chapter Five: Sandy Lessons

It was the weekend as Kyoko and Ryou were in a car together seeing green grass on both sides of the road. Kyoko invited Ryou to go to the beach with her to warm up, and Ryou's parents surprisingly let her go on the trip. The shore itself was about three hours away, but the climate was different from the snowy cold winter back at the hometown.

Ryou and Kyoko were up front as Kyoko was driving the vehicle itself. She seemed rather calm and relaxed as it was early in the morning, so there weren't a lot of other drivers nearby. Kyoko had a private apartment on the beach as they would stay there for a night, and then go to a different hotel to be closer to the boardwalk. Ryou was thrilled since they would be alone together, or no one around to interrupt their fun.

"I think we're almost there," Kyoko uttered. She had on a puffy black coat and blue skinny jeans, but her hair was still in the same familiar ponytail. Ryou was wearing a white jacket and black skinny jeans as she felt the anticipation soaring throughout her entire being. It was a bit cloudy outside, but the weather forecast called for sun later within the day.

"That's good. I can't wait," Ryou smiled with a giggle. Kyoko told her all about the different kind of moments that they would form over the weekend, so her imagination was perversely dancing about within her mind. The grass was in front of woods as the trees whizzed by at a fast pace. Shortly after the trees became less and less as the smell of the ocean tingled in their noses.

"Yeah. I hope you brought your vibrator," the red head continued with a smirk. Ryou rolled her eyes as she glanced back to see her black bag atop of the chair behind her or her luggage for the next few days. She had completely forgotten about her experience at the pool with it, so her thoughts were bustling in curiosity as to when or where it would be used. She stared out of the window some more as the view of the town was finally visible.

There were shopping outlets on both sides of the road as fancy looking trees were planted almost everywhere to make the area seem more leisurely. The ocean could be seen as well as there were seagulls flying about in the sky. The car pulled up into a parking lot as the apartment complex was in front of them.

"We're here!" Kyoko cheered. "Isn't it grand?" Ryou felt her jaw slightly drop. The apartment building was rather small with a shack-like appearance. There were stairs to the second floor as the roofs were made of wood, and so were the outer walls to give it a beach like exterior. The doors were made of dried bamboo, as everything was a tan color.

"It's um, interesting," Ryou razzed. They both got out of the car as they held onto their bags in both hands, shut and locked the car, and then headed to the front door. It was the one on the outer corner, or on the bottom left. The door was facing the shopping center across the street as the beach was right behind it.

"It looks better in the inside," Kyoko explained. The building itself had an illusion to it of appearing to be smaller than it really was, or each apartment itself was fifty feet long and sixty feet wide. They stepped inside after walking along the short sidewalk, as Ryou let out a gasp of delight.

The first hallway was about four feet wide and ten feet long as it entered into the living room. The living room was twenty feet long by ten feet wide. There was a wooden table just a foot above the floor as the entire apartment was in an oriental style. Around the table were pale cushions for sitting on. The table was near the left wall as the window was to the right of that, which revealed an astounding view of the ocean itself. To the right side of the room was a small wooden table painted black with a miniature plasma television on top of it, and the television screen itself was forty inches long. A white pillow was about a foot away from that.

A sliding door with a painting of the ocean across it opened up into the bedroom, which was a fifteen-foot wide and long space. The bed itself was a single white mattress on the floor with a scarlet cover on top. Beneath the comforter was a pale thin sheet. The bed was in the upper right hand corner of the room, or beside a small window that looked out onto the parking lot.

Across from the bedroom was the bathroom, which were ten feet long and five feet wide with an azure blue toilet, a shower with translucent walls, and a pale sink with gray cabinets beneath it. A mirror was above the sink as it was an oval shape. The walls were a pale color with an elegant design of flowing black patterns. The floor was a velvety soft carpet of a deep red color. The apartment itself smelled like the ocean with a salty breeze in the air.

"This is amazing," Ryou gawked with rapture. A thin and forty-inch plasma television sat on a black wooden desk, as there was a pale cushion in front of it for watching. To the right of that was a window showing the astounding view of the beach. Past the sliding door was the bedroom as the bed itself was on the floor with a scarlet bed cover atop of white bed sheets. They would be sleeping in the same bed, so there were two pillows at the top of the mattress.

"The bathroom is over here," Kyoko continued. She pointed to the door next to the main door, as their belongings and shoes were dropped off beside the exit hallway. "Make yourself comfortable. Since it's still cloudy we might have to wait a bit before heading out." Ryou continued beaming as the apartment felt like a private villa of pure arousal.

Kyoko headed into the bathroom as Ryou took a look around for a bit. She then sat at the television as she grasped the controller beside it, and switched on the television. To her surprise the television displayed a perverted show, or caused her curiosity to grow. There was a girl on a wooden staircase that was above the ocean, or had a ledge with her lying down across it. Her legs were spread out as a man in a black coat was sitting across from her with something in his hands. The victim was wailing and squirming, but her hands were tied to the wooden bars. She had on a bikini as the bottom of it was exposing her virginity.

Ryou continued gazing at the screen as the male released a long slippery eel from his hands, which immediately slithered into the lass as she let out a scream. The brunette began cupping her inner legs as the arousal overcame her from the event happening on the screen. The eel was sliding in and out as it made a sensual sound with each movement.

'I better turn it down,' Ryou thought as a bit of panic overcame her. She turned down the volume, but she could still hear the sound of the eel moving into the girl, as she felt rather teased. Her fingers began rubbing her clothed panties as she suddenly imagined an eel entering her own body. 'Whoa…This is making me frisky…' The woman was wailing as the eel was slowly making its way entirely into her. The man simply eyed her with a wide grin on his face.

"I love this show," a voice interrupted. Ryou gasped as Kyoko was standing over her with a white tang top on, and the same jeans with matching pale blue socks. "It's a DVD, so you can't find it on television. I must have kept it in there by accident."

"Kyoko, I didn't mean to…" Ryou apologized. "I mean…" The brunette stopped rubbing her, as she stood up and faced the partner.

"It's okay. No one else comes here, so it's not like others will know about it," Kyoko stated with ease. "Plus, you'll be teased during the entire weekend." The red head grabbed Ryou's coat as she removed it, and walked over to a coat rack by the front door. She then returned to the same room as she had her right hand on her hip.

"What happens in the show?" Ryou wondered. She had on a light pink shirt, as it was rough across her skin with its sweater like fabric.

"Heh. We could watch the rest of it later," the taller one smirked. "For now, let's eat some lunch."

After a meal of delicious sandwiches and lemonade the girls were finally ready to head to the beach. The sun was out and shining, as it was very close, or a two-minute walk away. They were both wearing bikinis as Ryou's was blue and white, and Kyoko's was purple and white, or striped fabrics. They were standing by the front door as Kyoko was holding their towels, or long enough to cover their entire bodies with white fuzz.

"Let's go before the sky decides to cloud up again," Kyoko muttered. They had on flip-flops to protect their feet from the hot surface of the sand and sidewalk. They were the only ones on the sand as that particular beach was more of a private area. The girls set up their towels beneath a wide yellow umbrella. Kyoko brought with her a pink tent as she hammered it into the ground.

"Want to swim for a bit, and then eat lunch in the tent?" the red head asked. The orange cooler with the already formed sandwiches was sitting inside of the miniature house.

"Sure." They both held hands as they raced to the waves, and swam about for a while. After an hour of jumping over the waves they returned to their belongings, and headed into the petite tent. It was only big enough for two people, so it was rather cozy. The sandwiches were tuna fish along with lettuce and pickles. They were quickly engulfed as the companions found themselves lying next to each other.

"Have you ever tried a harness before?" Kyoko suddenly inquired. She pulled out the equipment from the cooler, as it was black slick underwear that went around the hips with a fake dildo on both sides. It was completely black with the shape of a man's cock, or a length of eight inches and two inches wide.

"No," Ryou replied as she eyed the toy with uneasiness. The red head sat up as she removed her lower attire, and replaced it with the harness. She let out a moan as the dildo went into her, but the other half of it remained erected across the strap.

"It's really useful for girls," she explained. "Since we don't have man parts." She leaned close to Ryou, as she seemed eager to use it immediately.

'I am feeling frisky just looking at it,' Ryou thought. The vibrators and natural intercourse were compatible, but she didn't mind attempting something fresh and new. Before she could open her mouth Kyoko gave her a kiss on the lips, and dug her tongue into her mouth. They were sitting up as their hands were embracing one another. When Kyoko pulled away she licked her lips in delight, and cupped the brunette's inner legs with her right hand.

"We have to get you loose," she stated in a whisper. The opening to the tent was shut, so if someone else were there they would only see the tent. Ryou released a groan as the fingering was causing her to become jaunty. She fell back as her head was next to the cooler, or allowing the red head to continue rasping her vulnerable body. The fingers went deeper as they slipped into the lower bikini piece, and slid into the girl. She lamented with arousal as shortly after Kyoko's wet tongue was flicking about within.

"K…Kyoko…" Ryou whined. Her cheeks were pink, as the experience was completely fresh and dissimilar to her. The red head didn't say anything else as she spread out Ryou's legs before removing the moist attire from the youth's lower body.

"Here I come." Kyoko sat above Ryou's stomach as she stuck the tip of the dildo against Ryou's entrance, which caused the brunette to loudly moan. The insertion was brisk and discomforting as it forced itself into her.

"It's too big!" Ryou complained. Kyoko overlooked her whining and slipped the dildo in and out of her. Shortly after the pain altered into indulgence. "It feels good…!" Ryou shut her eyes as she had her arms above her head. Kyoko continued thrusting herself in and out as the dildo inside of her was doing the same thing.

They both groaned and moaned in synch as each push caused a wave of pleasure to envelop them. Ryou sensed the climax already staggering as the fake cock was thrashing, slamming, rasping, and skewing her with sensuality.

"Kyoko…I might…" Ryou couldn't speak as the red head firmly and swiftly shoved herself in and out, upward and deeply. The tip of the dildo was about to reach their sensitive blemishes as the orgasm was nearing.

"C…Coming!" Ryou loudly moaned as Kyoko pounded them deeply with coarse vigor. The orgasm staggered and burst as the both of them hollered. Their bodies twitched as the intercourse was beautifully finished. Kyoko fell forward as she gave the brunette another kiss, and smiled.

After a half-hour of showering, eating, and changing, the girls visited the local shopping center. However, it was dark outside from the quick winter sunset. They were holding hands as no one else was around, except for a few shoppers or employers. Kyoko knew the stores by heart, so she was mostly giving a tour to the brunette.

"So, do you think you're frisky yet?" Kyoko teased. The red head herself was already eager for another sensual moment with Ryou. However, the partner was rather tired from all of the activities during that same day. The shopping center contained trees every ten feet down the sidewalk, and a large parking lot that connected to the apartment that they were staying at. The smell and sounds of the beach was tingling their senses.

"I guess so," Ryou smiled. "Just being with you makes me warm down there." The taller one chuckled as she opened up the door to a mattress store, which had a wide glass window with white beds inside. They saw one or two people wandering around, but Kyoko had a different thought in mind.

"Come on." Kyoko went toward the back as they passed about thirty feet of various mattresses on both sides of the room. In the back were various styled couches as the leader suddenly ducked down and fell to the tan carpeted floor. It was dimly lit back there as Ryou had a hint as to what was happening between them.

"Kyoko…!" she grumbled. Instead of further interrogating the friend about being in a public spot she was instantly tossed onto the floor, and Kyoko was easing herself over her. They stared into each other's eyes before being smothered by delicate exchanged kisses.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Exclusive Lessons

Chapter Six: Exclusive Lessons

Ryou and Kyoko returned to the apartment as it was almost midnight, or really late in the evening. They got dressed into silky dissolute attire, or thin tang tops with nothing else but panties and socks. Ryou was wearing a white bathrobe, as well since she was suddenly chilly. They were sitting in the dining area as the television was activated revealing the rest of the show that Ryou was watching before, or the perverted DVD with a man, a woman, and an eel.

Ryou was frisky as her right hand kept rubbing between her legs, which were crossed along the white cushion. Kyoko was beside her as they were both enjoying the video a lot more than they expected.

"I'm so teased…" Ryou groaned. Her right hand was sticky as pre-cum was trickling into her panties. Kyoko was laughing to herself as she stood up and shut off the television. 'I would love for an eel to do that in real life.' Seeing as how the partner was heading for the bedroom the brunette quickly did the same.

"So, are you ready for bed?" the red head inquired. She was concerned that it was better to be prepared for sleep rather than have to get out of bed later for that. Ryou nodded her head as they both got beneath the covers, and sat really close to each other. However, Kyoko had the familiar black bag with her as she was rummaging through the adult toys.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked. The red head exposed the familiar vibrators, as each one was identical. The switch was on the bottom, and the top was the shape of a man's cock, or two inches wide and eight inches long. They were both scarlet as Kyoko handed one to Ryou with ease.

"We're going to use these all night," she uttered. "But, make sure to take it out if you feel irritation." Ryou glanced at the toy in her hand with dismay, as she wanted to pleasure herself with Kyoko's body instead of some toy. However, she was still rather exhausted from all of the swimming and walking.

"Um, okay." Ryou studied it as Kyoko immediately got onto her back, spread out her legs, and shoved the item within. A groan dropped out of her mouth as she blushed.

"Do it with me? Please?" Kyoko pleaded. She had her right hand still cupping her panties as to her delight the brunette contiguously got into the same position. Their legs were touching as the covers appeared to be like a mountain with their knees holding it up so high above.

"Anything for you, Kyoko," Ryou beamed. She held the vibrator between her legs as she slipped it into her panties, and then into herself. A groan sounded as the both of them activated the vibrators with the button on the bottom, and then lamented from the quaking vibrations between their legs. "So…Good…!"

"Y…Yeah!" Kyoko and Ryou were blushing, sweating, moaning, whining, and trembling as the toys were humping them with the bottom poking through their panties. They rolled over on their sides and faced one another as they clasped hands. "Are you coming already?"

"Nh! Y…Yes!" Ryou sensed the first orgasm about to erupt as the vibrator was reaching her most sensitive spot within. They shut their eyes and ululated in sync as their knees were embracing beneath the bed sheets. The first orgasm blossomed as their bodies staggered with rough contortions.

"I came…" Kyoko stated, but she kept going. Ryou did the same as she shortly had a second climax, then a third, then a fourth, and more. They forfeited continuance as the minutes went on briskly, and the amount of orgasms in between was numerous from the irresistible vibrators. Finally, the both of them were confounded with fatigue, and fell asleep.

Ryou awoke a few hours later feeling rather groggy as she immediately opened her eyes to see the ceiling above her. Kyoko was beside her under the covers as they were both still in the same attire of silky tang tops and thin white panties. Ryou sensed the vibrator still inside of her as it felt discomforting.

'What a night,' she thought. Most of it was a blur, but she remembered waking up several times with friskiness between her legs from the thick cunt in her lower body. She sat up and sensed Kyoko tossing about, as the sunrise was illuminating through the window above their heads.

"Morning already?" Kyoko whined. "I guess it's time to go anyway." Ryou let out a tiny gasp as she was immediately confused.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked. She removed the toy, as it was completely sticky and warm. The red head was on her back as she gazed up into the partner's eyes.

"We're going to a different hotel so we're closer to the boardwalk and stuff," she explained. "There's a pool there, too, unless you would rather spend an hour in the car going there and back."

"Oh, that sounds nice," the brunette retorted with a smile. A groan sounded from Kyoko's mouth as she too grabbed the vibrator to remove it from her entrance.

"Make sure to wash that off," Kyoko muttered as she looked at the vibrators. "We'll be using them again later, except if you're irritated down there." Not much was said after that as the girls got out of bed, showered, ate some breakfast, packed, and headed into the car with their luggage.

After a half-hour drive across streets filled with shops they arrived at the downtown part of the ocean, or where most of the tourists stayed in the high rising hotels. Their new hotel was located about ten minutes away from the boardwalk by walking. The room had one bed with silky light orange covers, and a wide screen television across from it on a grand black wooden table.

The rest of the room had a fake plant in the corners, and a pattern of seashells in a light blue across the walls. The bed was perpendicular to the door, or against the right side of the wall. Behind the television was the bathroom door, which led to a smaller room with pale tiling and complete furnishings. It smelled like a brand new area, or like it had been cleaned before their arrival.

Before Ryou had the chance to unpack they tossed their bags onto the bed, and were heading for the boardwalk already. It was still early in the morning as no one was out, and the sun was still rising in the horizon. Ryou had on a white jacket with short sleeves and a hood. Her blue Capri's matched her flip flips and her tang top. Kyoko was wearing black Capri's with a white tang top and a scarlet sleeveless vest over that.

"Come on! Let's go!" Kyoko was pulling Ryou along, their hands tightly clasped. The sky a tint of orange, as the shadows were elongated. Seagulls flew overhead as the sound of the ocean could still be heard, or the shore itself was close. Ryou sensed her heart throbbing in her chest as she felt rushed and pushed.

"Where are we going?" the brunette whined. Before the red head answered they were entering the beginning of the boardwalk, or surrounded by various shops. Some of them weren't opened yet as the doors were completely shut. They stepped into one building that had a two-story souvenir shop.

There were some wooden stairs in the center of the room as everything was shack like, or made of timber. The store isles were circular with toys, seashells, snow globes, chimes from the ceiling, and more. Kyoko didn't stop as she bolted up the steps, and exposed the changing surroundings. The walls were transparent glass or grand windows letting the sunlight dance across the room.

"This store is very interesting," Ryou thought aloud. No one else was there, except for the two of them. The isles continued with various items, but Kyoko immediately went behind the desk that held the cash register. It was about five feet high and had a metal stool behind it. Suddenly, Ryou found herself lying across the floor as Kyoko pinned her to the floor.

"Ryou…" Frisky thoughts were galloping between them as the brunette finally understood the situation. Kyoko's right hand was already clutching Ryou's inner thighs as the lass beneath her let out a soft moan. They kissed as their tongues fondled with each other, and the fingers continued furiously rubbing at the clothed maidenhood.

"You're still a bit wet," Kyoko teased. They pecked again as Kyoko's tongue slipped into Ryou's mouth. The red head's fingering was pleasurable as Ryou's concealed pale panties dampened with pre-cum. Kyoko sensed her own inner self forming a wet spot from being jealous of the partner's laments.

"Why don't I take the lead this time?" Ryou asked. She was always on the bottom, or desired to switch their positions for once. Kyoko listened as she got off of the female and lay beside her.

"Sure, but you know how difficult it is to get me to come," she stated with a grin. Ryou sat up as she unzipped Kyoko's jeans before pulling them through her legs. The white panties on her hip were damp at the bottom, but those were quickly extracted as well. Ryou immediately slipped two fingers into the red head causing the youth to wail with seduction. The fingers went in and out as Ryou didn't agree with the sticky pre-cum on her skin, but it was causing the partner to bewail with delectation.

"Oh, that's so good!" Kyoko exclaimed. She wasn't used to someone else doing it for her, so it was twice the sensation. Shortly after the fingers went up into her, or caused the climax to grow near. "Ryou…Hurry…" The brunette took away her hand as she took off her lower attire, and tossed it onto the floor. She then sat on the companion's hips and inter twined her legs.

"Don't do it yet," Ryou pleaded. She wished for them to peak at the same time, instead of Kyoko doing it too soon on her own. The brunette continued fidgeting as their lower bodies met, and a loud groan sounded from them both.

"Oh g-!" Kyoko ululated with thrill. Ryou bucked her hips as the perturbation from the rubbing overwhelmed them both with pleasure. She rubbed firmly while arching her back as their bodies were throbbing with rapture. They both could sense the culmination about to erupt as Ryou fell forward. Their covered chests were rubbing against one another as Kyoko wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It's coming! I'm going to come!" Ryou complained. They were blushing and shutting their eyes as the erosion was too much to sustain. Their flesh opened up to one another as they were unified. The orgasm was rumbling between them as their inner beings quaked with spasms.

"I'm…Coming!" Kyoko arched her back, groaning as cum fell between them. They heavily breathed, as the exhaustion was rather overwhelming. Ryou kissed the red head as they both passionately remained close to each other.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Public Lessons

Chapter Seven: Public Lessons

Ryou and Kyoko cleaned themselves off in the public restroom before continuing their stroll along the boardwalk. They had breakfast at a small café as they went to a different booth for ice cream. Ryou's tongue furiously licked the vanilla ice cream off of the sides of the cone that was in her right hand. She was sitting on a white bench as Kyoko was standing beside her sipping from a large white cup of a milkshake.

"This is good," Ryou complimented. She felt a bit full from all of the food, but it was worth it. They were both still a bit exhausted from the event on the store floor, but Kyoko was still planning out more loving moments in her head. There were some visitors around, but it was still too early in the day for anyone to be around. The sound of rides and chatter was all over the place.

The boardwalk itself went for a mile straight down along the coast. At the end were a grand amusement park and the train station for those that desired to take the small tram back to the start of the path. However, the girls were still near the front of the boardwalk.

"Are you still having fun?" Kyoko wondered with a smirk. She didn't want to overwhelm the new friend with too much pleasure, but it seemed like the brunette was still teased.

"Yeah," Ryou replied with a smile. "This is much better than sitting in a cold house all weekend." The red head was pleased as she continued nibbling on the scarlet straw in her mouth. After they finished they threw away their napkins in the trash and sauntered off. "What do we do next?"

"There's the aquarium right there," Kyoko pointed out with her right index finger. The entrance was made of glass, but the roof was a sapphire blue made of wooden tiles. They stepped inside, as all of the walls were an azure blue with white stripes. The floor was a slippery checkerboard marble. There were fish tanks everywhere as dozens of visitors were around staring at the various fish.

Kyoko immediately headed straight as they went toward two grand double doors made of glass. The path was a long hallway with about seven feet of walking space across. There were signs above explaining about the aquarium itself, but they both overlooked them. In the next main room was a fountain in the center with a chandelier hanging above. Behind that was a long wall with a huge fish tank with hallways on both sides for longer observations.

"This is amazing," Ryou complimented. The amount of people back there was much less, but Kyoko kept on moving down the right hallway. On the left was the tank as they could see many fish, and even some other kinds of animals, swimming about. After fifty feet of that they reached the end of the building. "Huh?"

"It's private back here," Kyoko explained. She felt rather jaunty or already getting into position for another round of intercourse with the partner. "So we can do this." She leaned forward and kissed Ryou on the lips as they both blushed. Kyoko's hands were on Ryou's cheeks as they were only a few inches apart.

"Kyoko…" Ryou moaned. Even though only an hour had passed by since the moment in the store she was already feeling stirred up with indulgence. Their hands began squeezing and rubbing, as fortunately no one else was around to see them.

After another extravagant moment at the aquarium, and a few hours of shopping through the remainder of the boardwalk, the girls returned to the hotel to spend the rest of the evening together. They awoke and immediately got dressed for the pool since they had to spend the last few hours of their reservation period sensibly since that was why they sojourned there at that particular resort.

The pool was a lot smaller than Ryou expected, or only thirty feet long and ten feet wide. However, the room itself was magnificent. The ceiling contained a roof made of glass, or exposed the sky. The glass windows were around the pool like the room was floating above the city below. No one else was around as they expected the hotel guests to be busy at the beach or boardwalk instead.

The walls around the wooden pool entrance door were a pale orange with tan tiles for the floor. There were also a few white plastic chairs as sitting spots, or locations to temporarily store belongings. Kyoko was sitting on the ledge of the pool as Ryou was standing in the water between her legs. They were both wearing bikinis as Ryou's was striped orange and white, and Kyoko's was red with white. Kyoko was moaning as the harness beneath her lower bikini piece was bulging through her attire.

"So good…" she whined. Ryou's hands were feeling the length of it as the other half of it was inside of the red head, or a double penetrating strap. The strap was the same shape of a man's cock, but in black and always the same size of eight inches long and two inches wide. In other words, the harness had the fake dildo on both sides of it to be used in two people at the same time.

"It's so rubbery," Ryou stated with a giggle. Her hands were pressing onto the strap as the other half was uncontrollably slipping in and out of Kyoko's lower body. Ryou was still teased from the aquarium, so she was feeling rather eager to puncture the plaything into her.

"I'm ready," Kyoko whispered with a grin. She took off the lower swim wear as the black glossy bridle was disclosed. Ryou stood to the side as the red head jumped into the pool with a constant four feet of water, except for the other side, which was ten feet deep. "Grip the edge like this." Kyoko demonstrated as she put both of her hands onto the brim of the slippery reservoir, and her legs spread apart.

"O…Okay…" Ryou retorted with anxiousness in her voice. It would be her second time being penetrated by the strap, but hopefully she was teased enough to accept it. The lass did the same position as Kyoko got behind her and placed her hands onto the ribbons holding up the lower bikini piece.

"Here I come." Kyoko untied the attire as it floated to the surface, but her right hand grasped it to place it onto the ground before it would swim away on its own from the concealed flow of the water. She then gripped onto Ryou's waist and shoved herself forward, slowly easing the tip of the dildo into her.

"Oh!" Ryou groaned. The thick cunt was resilient as it felt like a water balloon piercing her delicate body. It began going in and out as both of the girls moaned in sync. Miniature waves began to form as their bodies fervently swayed. Kyoko started to thrash upwards, bucking her hips as she moved swiftly. Ryou arched her back lamenting, as the strap was deep and skewing her with ease.

"It's so good!" Kyoko groaned from behind. Ryou sensed her pussy tightening around the fake groin as her body was lofty with titillation. Kyoko was struggling firmly as they both sensed the climax about to burst.

"Kyoko, I'm about to come," Ryou stated with a loud grunt. She felt the strap reach all the way in as it was abutting the very top of her genitalia. Kyoko was experiencing the same sensuality as the other side of the cock was permeating her own self with each push of her inner being.

"Me too!" Kyoko's cheeks were cherry red, as she thrashed, bucked, swiftly shoving the toy into them both at the same time. Suddenly, Kyoko arched her back and shoved the dildo as deeply as she could. The water was rippling and swaying with their gestures. "C…Coming!" They both felt the orgasm engulf them as their bodies twitched with irrepressible convulsions.

"Kyoko…" Ryou mumbled with delight. They both had concluded another fortuitous round of intercourse as Kyoko gently removed herself before taking off the harness from her body.

About an hour later, Ryou and Kyoko were all packed, as their belongings were in the car ready for the returning ride back. They took showers and got changed, as the smell of chlorine was no longer pestering their hair. The hotel was shortly behind them as they drove off and began to exit the shore. However, the passengers were inside of a seafood restaurant ten minutes later about to eat to relieve their empty stomachs.

The restaurant itself was rather massive with elegant decorations about. Visitors enter with a strong smell of fish and butter. The walls and floors are wooden to make it appear like the interior of a boat. Various items such as lifesavers, fake fish, or fishing nets are hanging on the walls as design features. There are several circular tables in the center of the restaurant with room for six, but along the far wall are booths for two to four people.

Ryou was sitting across from Kyoko, as they were both passionately staring at one another. They were wearing skinny blue jeans since it was near nighttime. Ryou's top was the same pale shirt with the hood, and Kyoko was wearing just a plain scarlet tang top. There was a glass of water in front of them both along with utensils, a menu, and a napkin.

"This is really fancy," Ryou admitted sheepishly. "Is it in our price range?" Her legs were twitching a little beneath the table, as her sneakers were rather comfortable.

"Of course. It's either this or fast food an hour from now," the red head answered with a smirk. Pale lamps hovered above each table as visitors and employers swiftly paced the room. Ryou was already feeling a bit disappointed about the trip ending since it meant that there was only a week remaining until school started. Plus, the two of them wouldn't be together for a bit since they were trying to keep the relationship unconsidered.

"Hm." The brunette stared at the menu as she had difficulty deciding on a meal to eat. Most of them were either delicious or over the budget that she had with her. Kyoko was an only child, so that was why she was almost always by herself at home, and why her family could sustain so much.

"Are you ready to order?" the man inquired. He had on a suit with short brown hair and dismal eyes. The girls glanced up as Kyoko ordered crab cakes, and Ryou asked for the shrimp pasta. He left a moment later as Kyoko began to blush.

"What's wrong?" Ryou wondered. The red head was squirming in her seat. She then pulled out her right hand as she exposed the wireless remote to the vibrator that was most likely being used at that very moment. "Kyoko! Not here!" Her voice wasn't very loud but Kyoko still grinned about it.

"Why not? It's better now than during the car ride," she explained. "We have a half-hour until the food arrives." Ryou studied the partner anxiously as soft moans were coming out of her mouth. The lass then got up from her seat, and headed into the restroom that was to the right from their booth.

'Oh great,' Ryou sighed. She felt uneasy being left alone at the table, and plus Kyoko was being rather mischievous. After several minutes of waiting and no sign of Kyoko the brunette stormed into the bathroom with a bit of irritation. "Kyoko?" There were three toilet stalls in the marbled restroom. Everything was smooth, as the stalls themselves were black to match the dismal designs in the slick materials.

The two sinks were on the left as a mirror was above them. Past that were the stalls as all three doors were facing the entrance. Only one was in use, and Kyoko's sneakers were simply recognizable. Ryou knocked on the stall door as she opened up her mouth.

"Kyoko? Are you okay?" Some groans sounded from the corner as the stall door was quickly opened to let the youth inside. Kyoko was standing in front of the toilet as her jeans were dropped to her ankles, and her white panties were moist. Her back was facing the white toilet seat as her right hand was roughly rubbing between her legs.

"I'm fine. Why didn't you stay out there? I'm almost done," she retorted with coolness in her voice. The buzzing of the vibrator could be heard as fortunately no one else was in there but the girls.

"I got worried." Ryou watched as Kyoko grasped the metal bar with her left hand, and her other hand slipped into her garment. Her face was bright pink with a tiny bit of sweat.

"Back up, I'm going to come," the red head demanded. Ryou couldn't move much as the stall door was about five inches away from her back. Kyoko moaned and groaned as her right hand was pushing onto the vibrator's bottom to shove it in deeply. "C…Coming…" Her entire body fidgeted as if it had a spasm.

"Are you done now?" Ryou wondered with concern in her voice. Kyoko nodded as she was breathing heavily, but she was smiling. The toy was removed, as it was silver and squirming around like a worm, or an inch wide and seven inches long.

"Wow. That was intense," Kyoko chortled. "This was released just last week. It's supposed to be like a tentacle or something. You can examine it if you want." The vibrator was switched off, as it looked normal again, except for the curvy shape.

"No thanks. Come on, let's head back to the table before our food arrives," Ryou stated. She sensed the irritation between her legs as the entire weekend was a bit too much for her body to handle.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Guilty Lessons

Chapter Eight: Guilty Lessons

Ryou returned from the trip late Sunday evening as she awoke the next morning to return with the regular schedule. She was sauntering into the community building as her swim gear was in the bag tucked under her right arm. The brunette let out a yawn as it was early in the morning, and soon she would be swimming in the pool. Just as she entered the restroom a voice interrupted her movements.

"Ryou, wait up!" Michi yelled. The door slammed behind her as they both went into the locker room together. Ryou was surprised to see the friend there so soon, but she didn't mind the company. Michi was frowning as her black skinny jeans and emerald green sweatshirt made her seem older than she was.

"Hey Michi. Aren't you a bit early?" Ryou wondered. She rested her bag onto the wooden bench, as something seemed to be concerning the companion. The towel and bathing suit were removed from the luggage as Michi didn't budge and continued standing obverse of her.

"Yeah, but, there's something we got to talk about," the dark haired girl stated with a grimace. "I called you over a dozen times during the weekend, and you never called me back. You were late for lunch the other day, and I'm starting to feel like you don't care about me anymore." The lass appeared furious as she folded her arms in disgust and only seemed interested in the truth.

"I was out of town," Ryou explained. "I'm sorry." The guilt overwhelmed her, as she remembered not answering her cell phone at all during the beach trip with Kyoko. She had also lied to the friend about being late, or missing out on certain events.

"You usually at least text me," Michi complained. "Or tell me beforehand you'll be away. I was worried." The youth let out a heavy sigh, as Ryou was speechless. Why didn't she reach Michi before she departed? Was Kyoko diverting attention that much from Michi?

"I don't know. I simply overlooked it," Ryou admitted. "You're my best friend, Michi." Michi didn't seem any better after that statement.

"You were having so much fun wherever you were that you forgot about me. That's all," the teenager sneered. "Ever since you spoke with Kyoko you've been behaving distinctly." She sat her bag onto the bench as she sat down to relax her legs. "Are you two together or something?"

"N…No…" Ryou fibbed. "She doesn't like me." Her stomach was tossing with uneasiness and fault, as she felt eager to tell Michi the truth. However, saying so might confuse the individual even more. Kyoko suggested telling Michi her secret so that they would perhaps have a thing in common.

"Fine, but that still doesn't answer my question," Michi continued. Ryou felt her heart pounding briskly as she knew what to say next, but it would be difficult.

"Michi, there's something you should know about me," she began with nervousness in her voice. "I like adult toys, and looking at Hentai." Not only did she palter to her friend, but also kept a secret from her for a while.

"Hentai? Adult toys?" Michi repeated with a gawk. "Ryou, I thought we shared everything with each other. But, I guess I'm at fault too for not admitting it. I too like that kind of stuff, and I have my own vibrator with me." Ryou's face lit up as she felt the burden being lifted off of her shoulders like a massive weight altering into a feather, but not completely.

"Really? Was it because you were too embarrassed to say it to me?" the brunette wondered. Michi softly nodded, as she blushed a little. Kyoko was correct, but now that they both knew Michi would probably bring up the subject a lot more than usual.

"Of course. It's completely taboo to my parents," she explained. "But, if you like it too, maybe we could watch Hentai together and handle the toys!" The girl was giggling in delight as the thought of vibrators was enlightening her imagination. "If you have yours we could use them in the shower afterward."

"Oh no…" Ryou whispered as she rolled her eyes. At least Michi still didn't know that Ryou was with Kyoko, but Michi could sometimes easily get carried away. Ryou also wasn't in the mood to go through another swimming lesson with the toy inside of her like before.

"I got a better idea. Okay, here me out." Michi was beaming like it was a holiday or something with excitement like a little child. "Why don't we use them in bed and talk on the phone? We'll see who can utilize it the longest before coming. Like a contest!" Ryou listened and nodded her head, but deep down it sounded like a silly suggestion.

Hours passed as the swimming lesson was over shortly after dozens of laps and two meals with the family. Ryou sat in her room on her bed, as she held the toy in her hands. It was purple with the shape of a man's cock, or thicker at the top. The eight-inch long and two-inch wide device was delicious to her body, but to her it was a nuisance at the moment.

'I guess I'm supposed to wait until she calls,' she contemplated. Her parents were asleep in the other room as she placed the toy onto the bed, got up, and shut the door. Her room was very simple with the bed's top along the wall like a "T", and the bottom of it facing the opposite side of the room. It had lavender covers, as the sheet beneath was a plain white.

The curtains over the window past the bed were also pale, but the dresser was wooden and dismal that sat beside the bedroom door. The walls were light purple as the miniature wooden table between her bed and window contained a small black lamp atop of it. She shut the light off, as it was very dim and difficult to see. Her body crawled into bed as she held the vibrator in her left hand and her silver cell phone in her right hand. Shortly after her legs spread out into the bed the cell phone began to vibrate.

"Hey, are you ready?" Michi inquired on the phone. Even though Michi had an ecstatic imagination, she was still a private individual, or preferred to keep certain activities personal.

"I guess," Ryou retorted with a frown. The vibrator was still in her hand as she could feel its slippery surface against her skin.

"Is it in too?" the voice questioned again. "I'm so teased…" Michi was breathing heavy, as her words were a mere whisper. Ryou stuck the toy into her panties, laid on her back, spread out her legs, and painfully inserted the vibrator within.

"Y…Yeah…" A slight moan came out of her mouth as Michi let out a giggle. The toy felt discomforting as it was poking out into her panties.

"Okay, let me know when you come," Michi instructed. "Turn it on." Both of them let out a groan as the vibrations began, or the violent trembling from the toy itself. Ryou bit her lower lip as she pictured Kyoko lying between her legs bucking her fingers into her. The vibrator was rasping her as Michi was groaning and lamenting on the phone.

'Kyoko…' Ryou thought. Her eyes shut as her hands dropped above her head. Her legs were twitching as the arousal overcame her within minutes. 'Kyoko, it feels so good.' All she could hear on the phone was Michi whining and breathing like she was indulging herself while swimming several laps.

"Ryou, I think I'm wetting myself," Michi wailed as another groan sounded. Ryou wasn't focusing on the conversation as the vibrator was going deeper into her as her body loosened up. She was picturing Kyoko sticking the harness strap into her as her body was towering and quivering with titillation.

'Kyoko… Harder…' Her right hand pressed against the bottom of the vibrator as it slipped deeply in, and caused an uncontrollable groan. She knew that Kyoko wasn't there, but she suddenly felt the necessity to be with her.

"I…I'm going to come soon…" Michi ululated. The climax was increasing, as the vibrator was about to reach the most sensitive part of her body. "It's so good! I wonder if this is what a man feels like!" Ryou was sweating and blushing, as she too was about to burst.

'Kyoko, I'm going to come…' Ryou thought to herself. She then got onto her stomach as she gripped the mantle against the wall with her hands, and stuck her knees onto the pillow as if in a dog like position. The vibrator was quaking, trembling, vibrating, and humping as her bosom was swaying as if Kyoko was having intercourse with her.

"Ah! Here it comes!" Michi mourned. The both of them felt the tips of the vibrator reach the sensitive spot as several more thrusts and tremors triggered the orgasm to burst. They were both engulfed with voluptuousness as they loudly groaned in delight.

'I'm coming, Kyoko!' Ryou wheezed. Her hip twitched with a spasm as her heart was throbbing in her chest. She then rested her head against the mantle, as Michi was dumfounded as well.

"We did it at the same time," Michi stated, as she seemed relieved. "Well, goodnight, Ryou." The brunette was left alone as her room was filled with frequent pants of after sex.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Final Lessons

Chapter Nine: Final Lessons

"I can't believe it's the last class already," Michi stated as she let out a heavy sigh. Ryou was standing in the pool as Michi was beside her, or the both of then waddling toward the deep end of the water. "That was a quick two weeks."

"Yeah," Ryou agreed, but her mind was focused on another topic at the moment. She had been imploring for Kyoko all morning, but the red head wasn't anywhere to be seen. The swimming instructor was on the opposite side of the pool and told them ahead of time that everyone could do whatever he or she desired to for the remainder of the lesson.

"This means we go back to school next Monday," the friend continued whining. The reservoir was becoming too deep as they began slowly swimming with their heads above the surface. "I'm kind of looking forward to it since it's a new semester and all." Ryou just nodded her head, but she was concerned about Kyoko. If the familiar expert athlete didn't show up to the lesson then Ryou would not be able to get her contact information.

"Hm. I guess so," the brunette mumbled. They reached the lap zone as they separated, and entered their own personal lane. Ryou swam through the chlorine water, vigorously stroking her arms. She surfaced, glancing around furiously, but still no sign of Kyoko. Michi was concentrating on her strokes as they both felt like the lessons had assisted in developing their swimming skills, but a few more weeks would have helped too.

'Where is she?' the lass thought as she studied each figure in the pool, but none of them were Kyoko. Her right hand was gripping onto the wall as Michi soon did the same in the lane beside her.

"What's wrong?" she wondered. "It's not like this is the last swimming lesson ever or something." Michi had a huge smile on her face, as she seemed to be enjoying herself. Ever since their conversation the other day she was more delightful, even though Ryou still was blameworthy about not paying attention to her as much as before. But since Kyoko didn't go to their school Ryou would be spending plenty of time with Michi throughout the school year.

"I know. I'm just looking for someone," Ryou answered with a frown. She turned to the companion, as her search seemed hopeless for the moment.

"You mean that mean girl Kyoko?" Michi inquired with a raised eyebrow, and an expression of disgust. "Forget about her. She's a show off." The dark haired lass rolled her eyes before pushing her legs off the side of the pool to get a head start into more swimming. Ryou didn't reply as she sighed instead. Michi was under the impression that Ryou was interested in Kyoko since the youth was an expert swimmer, but she wasn't aware of their deep relationship. Ryou was near the slide as she heeded the faint accustomed sound of someone moaning, or being frisky.

'Kyoko?' Just as she was about to exit the deep end the whistle sound throughout the room, or signaling that the lesson was over. Dozens of athletes immediately departed from the water as others stuck around for a bit longer.

"Come on! Let's hurry and get a shower before we have to wait!" Michi hollered on the other side of the lap lanes. She was already climbing up the ladder as Ryou remained in place.

"I'll be there soon!" the brunette told her. Michi took in the reply with a bit of disappointment, but wandered toward the restroom by herself. Ryou turned her attention back to the slide as she slipped onto the floor, stood up, and began climbing the chilly metal ladder to reach the entrance to the slide. Her footsteps formed miniature puddles of water from being soaked. She could see that some people decided to remain in the pool, but they were on the opposite side of the room.

When she reached the top, like she expected, there was someone already there sitting in the opening of the slide. The red head was holding onto the petite metal bar on the side to keep herself in place, and her other hand was between her legs.

"I thought that was you," Ryou taunted with a smirk. Usually it was Kyoko who would be interrupting her, but this time around it was the opposite. Kyoko pivoted as she sensed Ryou sitting behind her on the edge of the slide.

"Hey Ryou," she retorted with a smile. "I hope I didn't make you upset or anything." They both turned to face each other as Ryou noticed the bulging lump in the bottom of the partner's bathing suit.

"A vibrator?" the brunette chortled with a razz. "And well, I guess I was at first, until I heard you up here." They inched closer as Kyoko stuck her fingers between her legs and deactivated the toy.

"Was I that loud?" the red head questioned. "Anyway, shouldn't you be with Michi? She might get agitated again." Kyoko leaned forward as she began stroking Ryou's hair with her right hand.

"She'll be fine. I'd rather spend the afternoon with you since I won't see you at school," Ryou explained. Her eyes narrowed as she sensed the fault swelling within her, but she was glad that she was finally with Kyoko.

"Okay, but, I would still make sure she feels like she is your best friend," Kyoko suggested while her fingers twirled the brunette's hair. "Our association isn't ending after this, you know."

"It's not?" Ryou asked with hope glimmering in her eyes. "I thought you went to a different school and all." Kyoko softly kissed her on the lips as she pulled away with a grin on her face.

"I do, but you can visit me whenever you want," the red head continued. "I always swim here during Saturdays, and I would gladly go to the beach with you during the summertime." She kissed again as this time their eyes were shut and their tongues were fondling with one another. When they leaned back she sensually licked her lips.

"Are you frisky?" Ryou questioned with a giggle. "You've been up here with the vibrator the entire lesson, haven't you?" Kyoko nodded her head as she opened up her mouth to speak.

"Possibly," the lass coolly replied. "Doing it up here does sound sexy." Her hands fidgeted between her legs as she removed the vibrator from her body with a quick grunt before placing it into the miniature bag that was pinned to the side of her bathing suit.

"Wouldn't someone recognize that?" Ryou gawked. The toy wasn't poking through the bag, but it was still a bit obvious on her slick attire.

"I tell them its decoration," Kyoko uttered while beaming. "You're probably restless thinking about your own adult toy." Ryou blushed in response to her comment, but she was more curious about how the event would unfold between them.

"I don't mean to rush this or anything, but we don't have all day to hang out up here," Ryou cautioned. The thought of someone trying to use the slide or the pool closing made her rather uneasy.

"It's not like this is the only place for this," Kyoko sneered. "Enough talking. I can't resist any longer." Her hands immediately began groping Ryou's chest as the girl let out a groan of astonishment. Her cheeks turned bright red as the fingers squeezed tightly onto her bosoms like water balloons.

"R…Kyoko…" Ryou lamented. Her right hand instantly gripped onto the bar behind her as any sudden movement would toss her into the rushing water, or further down the slide. The current caused them both to feel rather jaunty. Kyoko sensed the hardened skin as she charmingly licked her lips.

"You're so sensitive," the red head whispered. Her hands then went downward as the right one cupped the bottom of the bathing suit, which caused Ryou to uncontrollably groan.

"But it feels so good," she whined. The fingers began to rub as they pressed against the concealed entrance with ease. Ryou shut her eyes and blushed as another moan sounded from the fingers entering her bathing suit to touch her vulnerable opening. A finger was inserted into her as it slid in and out, or caused another staggering gasp.

"Ryou, you're so wet," Kyoko joked. The chlorinated water made it difficult to feel anything except for the flow itself. The finger was added with another as Ryou covered her mouth with her left hand to prevent herself from hollering with pleasure. After several minutes of more fingering, Kyoko removed herself and pulled the bottom of her bathing suit to the side, or exposed her soft entrance. "Are you ready, Ryou?"

"Yeah." The brunette realized that there was no harness or toy to assist, so the rest would be done naturally. She then nodded her head before doing the same with her lower attire, and eased her back onto the side of the slide. Her right hand held onto the metal bar as the other was still over her mouth.

Kyoko grasped Ryou's legs as she spread them out, and then rested her butt onto the brunette's upper thighs. She rubbed herself against the lass as they both moaned in sync. An astounding overwhelming feeling of arousal enveloped them both as their bodies rubbed against one another.

"So good!" Kyoko exclaimed with joy. Her left hand was holding onto the edge of the slide as the other was on the opposite side of Ryou's body. Each press of their bodies was stimulating and courteous. Their bosoms were atop of one another as they were both blushing and groaning. Kyoko suddenly reached into the pouch with her right hand as she took out a scarlet anal vibrator, activated it, and stuck it into the appropriate tight spot.

"Oh g-!" Kyoko loudly wheezed. Her body rubbed furiously against Ryou's as the brunette began releasing muffled cries from beneath her hand. The toy within the red head made her closer to climaxing, as her strokes were firm and focused. Ryou felt her surroundings drift away as each movement was raw and monumental.

"Nh!" Ryou sensed the culmination increasing, as her hip felt like it was moving on its own. Kyoko bucked, humped, rubbed, shoved, and pushed as the toy was throbbing against a sensitive spot. "I'm coming!" The tip of the toy, and the feeling of Ryou's body against hers, caused the orgasm to burst as the immense indulgence engulfed her entire being. Ryou felt the same sensation as she too wailed and fidgeted from the complete intercourse.

"Ryou…" Kyoko muttered. Her face was a few inches away from Ryou's as they kissed again, and sensed cum trickling into the water. She then sat up as the vibrator was removed and put away. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kyoko," Ryou smiled. They pecked again as their bodies inter twined and remained close.

End of Chapter Nine

The End


End file.
